Maldita Timidez
by hinata.nice
Summary: “Maldita timidez” repetía a cada momento dentro de mi mente. Maldita timidez por no dejar que te diga lo que siento. Maldita timidez. Maldita. // dejen reviews! n.n!


"_Si no tienes el coraje para empezar, entonces has terminado"_

**Maldita timidez.**

Sasuke. Sí, ese era su nombre, Uchiha Sasuke, ese nombre que al escucharlo sentía que fallecía, pero parecía ser que no era la única, la única que estaba enamorada de él, también tenía a mis rivales, Sakura e Ino, pero parecían más "_urgidas"_ que enamoradas.

_**Aquí me tienes,**_

_**De frente a ti,**_

_**No rompo un plato**_

_**Parezco feliz**_

_**Y mientras por dentro,**_

_**Me quemo tan lento,**_

_**Quisiera besarte**_

_**Hasta el ultimo aliento.**_

Sasuke se había convertido en mi mejor amigo desde hace ya algunos años, nos llevamos muy bien, y conmigo no es tan frío como lo es con otras personas.

_**Mira mi cara**_

_**De niña bien**_

_**Dulce y callada,**_

_**Como debe ser,**_

_**Pero cualquier día**_

_**Te caigo encima,**_

_**Y te arrancaría**_

_**Hasta la camisa.**_

Miro esos tus ojos negros, que matan a cualquiera, me encantan. Tengo tantas ganas de darte un beso apasionado. Juro que te arrancaría hasta la camisa, porque eres irresistible.

¿Quién lo creería? Yo Hyuuga Hinata queriéndote arrebatar un beso, queriéndote amar hasta el último de mis días, queriendo para mi al joven más perseguido por las chicas en esta ciudad. Quisiera abrazarte con tanta fuerza hasta romperte los huesos. Y es que quiero amarte noche y día, y darte mi vida entera. Quiero amarrarme a ti.

_**Pero ya lo ves,**_

_**No tengo valor,**_

_**No se como hacer**_

_**Y decírtelo,**_

_**Que soy como un pez**_

_**Sin oxigeno,**_

_**Tras el tibio roce de tus labios.**_

No tengo valor para decirte lo que siento, y es que trato de mil maneras de que te des cuenta, pero fallo en el intento, aún así, quisiera que supieras que no me voy a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Ya verás, verás que serás mío y completamente mío.

_**Pero ya lo ves**_

_**No tengo valor,**_

_**Tengo el corazón**_

_**Fuera de control, **_

_**Soy un caracol,**_

_**Con introversión**_

_**Que se muere de un amor callado. **_

Maldita mi timidez, porque no puedo decirte lo que siento, pero juro que lo haré, lo juro.

_**Maldita timidez**_

_**Maldita timidez**_

_**Maldita timidez**_

-Sasuke.- te llamé mientras estabas tan atento terminando un trabajo para la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?.- respondiste aún tratando de concentrarte.

-Yo …- callé, me arrepentí en ese momento, prefería decírtelo en un momento en el que estuvieras menos ocupado.

-¿Tú … qué?.- me miró dejando a un lado su trabajo.

-Nada, no te preocupes, no era nada, sigue con lo que hacías, Sasuke.- dije un poco sonrojada.

-Ya terminé.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Ohh …- no supe que más decir, me había arrepentido, eso lo tenía claro.

Estaba a unos pequeños centímetros de mí. Yo estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, y él estaba parado frente a mí. No sabía que hacer, tenía muchas ganas de agarrarlo y besarlo en ese momento, porque estaba a poca distancia de mí, pero mi timidez, mi maldita timidez no me lo permitía. Él me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si buscara una respuesta en mis ojos. Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke, ¿Cómo decirte lo que en realidad siento? ¿Cómo hacer para que tú me quieras también? … Dime, ¿Cómo hacer para no estar nerviosa en este momento que estás frente a mí?

A veces, desearía tanto que pudieras escuchar mis pensamientos, para así ya no esconder más este sentimiento hacia ti.

Amor. Algo fácil de sentir, pero difícil de expresar. Sé que no debí desde un principio enamorarme de ti, porque me habías dicho "enamorarme, nunca", pero juro que nunca pedí que mi corazón pidiera a gritos tu compañía. Pero sin querer, te amé. ¡Sí!, te amé, y lo sigo haciendo.

_**No te equivoques**_

_**Ni pienses mal, **_

_**Mi subconsciente**_

_**Habla de mas **_

_**Pero cualquier día**_

_**Te caigo encima,**_

_**Y te arrancaría**_

_**Hasta la camisa. **_

Por fin te separaste de mí, y después te sentaste a mi lado.

-Estoy cansado por el maldito trabajo ese. ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste tan fácilmente?

-No lo sé.- dije un poco sonrojada.

-Te admiro, ¿lo sabías?. Eres a la única persona que admiro.- hizo una de esas sonrisas que me mataban, pero aunque trataba de mantenerme tranquila, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

-Jeje.- reí torpemente.

-¿De que te ríes, te parece gracioso?.- dijo un poco molesto.

-No, de nada.- dije apenada.

-Jajajaja, tu cara si era para reírse, Hinata. Eres tan graciosa, por algo serás mi amiga.- dijo, para después despeinarme mi cabello.

-¡Sasuke!- Fue lo único que dije. Si no hubiera sido él, me hubiese molestado, pero ¿Cómo molestarse con un chico tan guapo, tan sexy, tan … tan … lindo?

-Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas.- dijo en tono de burla.

_**Pero ya lo ves,**_

_**No tengo valor,**_

_**No se como hacer**_

_**Y decírtelo,**_

_**Que soy como un pez**_

_**Sin oxigeno,**_

_**Tras el tibio roce de tus labios.**_

_**Pero ya lo ves**_

_**No tengo valor,**_

_**Tengo el corazón**_

_**Fuera de control, **_

_**Soy un caracol,**_

_**Con introversión**_

_**Que se muere de un amor callado. **_

_**-**_Gr-gracias.- tartamudee, sí, lo hice, desgraciadamente.

_**-**_Tanto tiempo sin oírte tartamudear.- dijo sorprendido.

- … -

-Mmm … ¿vemos una película?.- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí.- sonreí.

Prendió la televisión, pero en lugar de mirar el televisor, lo miraba a él. No se daba cuenta porque la película que veíamos le encantaba, pero, era mejor para mí.

_**Maldita timidez**_

_**Maldita timidez**_

_**Maldita timidez**_

"_Maldita timidez" _repetía a cada momento dentro de mi mente. Maldita timidez por no dejar que te diga lo que siento. Maldita timidez. Maldita.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste este songfic que he hecho de esta pareja que me encanta nn.**_

_**Dejen reviews! Sé que no es muy bueno, pero apenas estoy empezando. Así que espero seguir en esto.**_

_**Deséenme suerte! nn.**_


End file.
